


Anniversary

by Winter_Dong_Tian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Cheating, Drama, F/F, Married Couple, Sexual Content, lol idk what this is!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dong_Tian/pseuds/Winter_Dong_Tian
Summary: Dia and Hanamaru's 5th year Anniversary is coming up, so it's only natural that Yoshiko wants to wish them a happy anniversary.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I love DiaMaru, and I love YohaMaru, but I also love angst, so this happened!

The weekend of Hanamaru and Dia’s 5th Wedding Anniversary was approaching more quickly than Hanamaru had expected. Hanamaru couldn’t believe they had already been married for almost 5 years; time certainly flew when spent correctly, as Dia always said.   
  
Dia and Hanamaru weren’t expecting the pile of anniversary gifts that sat unopened on their sitting room table. From Aqours, they had mostly expected a bunch of “happy anniversary!”s and maybe a visit or two from some of the members. It was hard for all 9 girls to meet up with each other, as each of them were leading very different lives with varying schedules that rarely matched up with one another.   
  
However, despite their busy lives, each Aqours member had set aside time to visit them personally, bearing gifts and “long time no see!”s. With each member that arrived at their house came another memory to be shared, another laugh to be had, and lots of hugs to be given.   
  
Of course, each member only came at a time when Dia was available, which was almost always never because of her busy work schedule. Sometimes Dia would spent the night at the office, something Hanamaru truly despised. Although Dia’s job provided a large flow of income, sometimes Hanamaru wished that she wouldn’t work so much overtime and would spend time at home with her. That’s why each visit with an Aqours member brightened Hanamaru, because it meant that she would get to spend more time with Dia as well as her friends.   
  
So, when Yoshiko called Hanamaru and asked if she could drop by their house, Hanamaru practically beamed her way to Mars at the idea of more time with her friends and Dia.   
  
“Oh, we’d love to have you over, zura! What time would work for you?!” Hanamaru yelled excitedly into the phone, still unaccustomed with the technology.   
  
Dia cringed at that. “You don’t have to yell, remember?”   
  
“Sorry,” Hanamaru said quickly, and then began to talk at a normal volume.   
  
“Hmm...well, I can really only do this Friday. The rest of this month and next month is kind of booked for me,” Yoshiko said. “But it would have to be after 5. Is that okay with you and Dia? I don’t want to intrude in on the night before your anniversary weekend,” Yoshiko added quickly.   
  
“I’m fine with it, zura! I’d love to see you, Yoshiko-chan! Besides, our anniversary isn’t even until Sunday, so it’s not like we’re going to be celebrating the entire weekend, zura. I’ll ask Dia-chan just in case,” Hanamaru said, turning quickly to her wife, who was reading the morning paper beside her. “Hey Dia-chan, is it okay if Yoshiko-chan comes over this Friday? It’d have to be after 5.”  
  
Dia glanced up from her newspaper and hummed for a moment in concentration. “Well, I’d be getting back from America Saturday afternoon, so I probably wouldn’t be able to see her that day,” Dia said.  
  
“Aw, that’s too bad, zura,” Hanamaru said, and was just about to return to the phone when Dia spoke up again.  
  
“You and her could just meet up, too. I can see her the next time we all meet up,” Dia said a bit quietly, staring down at the newspaper.   
  
Hanamaru’s eyes widened a bit at that. Didn't Dia know that she and Yoshiko had dated in high school before she'd dated Dia? “Are you sure you don’t want us to move the date? Yoshiko said she’s super busy these next few months, but we could always do something when she’s not busy anymore, zura,” Hanamaru suggested.   
  
“That’s probably going to be a while. We should all try to meet up when we can, whether it’s just two or three of us. It keeps the group alive,” Dia said seriously.   
  
Hanamaru smiled softly at Dia’s motherly persona, but it seemed odd for her to meet Yoshiko for her and Dia’s anniversary by herself. Plus, it was weird that she would let her and Yoshiko be alone together; even though she trusted Hanamaru, she was still overly protective of her. She almost asked Dia if she was absolutely sure about it again, but ultimately decided she’d left Yoshiko on hold for too long. She said “okay” to Dia, kissed her on the cheek, and went back to the phone.   
  
“She said you can come over this Friday, but she won’t be able to see you because she gets back from America the next day, zura,” Hanamaru explained.   
  
“Aw, no Dia? I was going to show you guys some pictures of Aqours that I hauled out of my attic!” Yoshiko pouted into the phone.   
  
Hanamaru pouted as well. “That’s too bad, zura! You’ll have to bring them another time so we can all look at them together!”   
  
“Yeah, definitely! Are you cool with it just being me? I mean, if you were planning to relax that evening or prepare something for Dia, then I totally understand,” Yoshiko said.   
  
Hanamaru grimaced at the idea of spending another night alone in their house. She hated it when Dia was gone in the night, and although she tried so hard to stay up and wait for her, she always ended up falling asleep. Dia usually found her asleep on the couch in their living room, and insisted that she just go to bed at a good hour instead of waiting for her.   
  
However, that proved quite difficult for Hanamaru, as she hated going to sleep without Dia in bed with her. The warmth of her wife was quite comforting, and she was a bit embarrassed to admit that she had grown dependent on it to fall asleep quickly.   
  
“Oh no, it’s fine, zura! Please come over,” Hanamaru said quickly, realizing that she had paused a bit too long on the phone.   
  
“Alrighty! See you Friday at 5, then!” Yoshiko said cheerfully. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.   
  
Hanamaru turned to see Dia folding away the newspaper for later and taking her coffee cup to the sink. “I’d better get on the road; traffic is going to be killer as usual. Have a good time at the library. I’ll see you Saturday afternoon,” Dia said, smiling at her wife. She walked over and kissed Hanamaru sweetly on the lips.   
  
Hanamaru cupped her cheeks in her hands and lengthened the kiss, not wanting Dia to leave her. She wouldn’t see her again until 3 days from now, and the realization hit her like a bullet as the door clicked shut behind Dia.   
  
For all of Wednesday and Thursday, Hanamaru mostly worked her job as a librarian at the library, sorting books and reading. She had a master’s degree in Literature as well as a bachelor’s in teaching, so she taught the occasional class to children in the library. She wasn’t teaching any classes that Wednesday and Thursday, so she spent her time shelving books and interacting with the regulars that came to the library.  
  
When she came home each night, she set down her bag and turned on the television, watching the local news with the volume low until she fell asleep on the couch. She was glad that Dia had taught her how to use the television, as it had become a comfort to have when she had lonely nights without Dia.   
  
Hanamaru highly appreciated all that Dia worked for. She enjoyed the nice house they lived in, the cool technology they had access to, and the stable life they lived. But sometimes, she wished she could trade it all for more time with Dia. She missed the dates they used to go on before Dia was promoted to General Manager of both the Shizuoka and Aichi prefectures for the company she worked for. She missed the long walks they would take before Dia suddenly had no time for her. She missed the times when they would make love just because they were both in the mood, and neither of them had to wake up extremely early in the morning to go to work.   
  
Hanamaru also missed the holidays with Dia, as she had been skipping out on them to work more. Any break Dia had, Dia usually rejected it and kept working, no matter what holiday it was. She had gone to Russia for work one Christmas and hadn’t come home even though she had been given time off, leaving Hanamaru to celebrate with Ruby and Yoshiko.   
  
She understood that Dia had her own life too, and she didn’t want Dia to feel grounded by her. But as they were coming up on their 5 years of marriage, Hanamaru wasn’t quite sure what either of them wanted anymore. Did Dia want to spend time with her job, or with Hanamaru?   
  
When Friday came, Hanamaru was feeling a lot better now that she knew she wouldn’t be lonely that evening. She could make dinner for her and Yoshiko! She sent a quick text to Yoshiko about her idea, and set about gathering ingredients for their dinner. She decided she would make curry for dinner, one of Yoshiko’s favorites, and realized she didn’t have any carrots, so she would have to run to the store after she got done working her shift at the library.   
  
After buying a few carrots at the store, Hanamaru set away preparing a delicious dinner for the two of them. She felt more excited to see Yoshiko than any other Aqours member, which she scolded herself for because she had secretly dated Yoshiko in high school, and she shouldn’t have those kinds of feelings for her anymore. They had gone all the way with each other, but decided to break up because of one moment when they were almost caught. It would have been bad if Hanamaru’s old-school parents found out she was dating a girl, so they had just decided to break it off and stay friends.   
  
That was before Hanamaru had discovered how truly amazing and beautiful Dia was. That was also before she began to pay attention to how cute and loving she could be. Although Hanamaru hadn’t gotten completely over Yoshiko, Hanamaru fell head over heels for Dia right as she got out of high school. As soon as she was independent from her parents, Dia surprised her by asking her out on a date and stuttering an adorable confession to her. Hanamaru accepted of course, and they dated steadily for 2 years before getting married.   
  
Hanamaru cut up the carrots meticulously, making sure each carrot was approximately the same size before adding them to a large pot, where she was already boiling broccoli to make it softer to eat. She glanced at the clock and felt butterflies rising in her stomach as she saw that it was 4:55, and Yoshiko would be coming any moment now. She spooned some rice onto two plates and added the chicken curry and vegetables to each one, sighing contentedly at the smell of the warm food.   
  
Just as the doorbell rang, Hanamaru was setting the plates on the table with silverware and napkins. Forgetting that she was wearing her apron, she answered the door with a spring in her step, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Yoshiko on her doorstep.   
  
“Come in, come in! I haven’t seen you in forever, Yoshiko-chan!” Hanamaru said, motioning for Yoshiko to enter and holding open the door for her.   
  
“Thanks for having me, Zuramaru!” Yoshiko beamed, and opened her arms for a hug, which Hanamaru instantly moved into. Hanamaru noticed that Yoshiko seemed more relaxed that she remembered her, and a lot more mature at that.   
  
As they stepped away from their hug, Hanamaru noted that Yoshiko was wearing a loose ponytail in her hair with a cute skirt and blouse. She noticed that Yoshiko’s skirt was just a couple centimeters longer than their old school uniforms, and she thought the length suited Yoshiko.  
  
“Cute apron! What’d you make? It smells amazing!” Yoshiko said, entering the house further.   
  
Hanamaru blushed at the apron comment, and then answered, “Chicken curry! I hope you like it, zura!”   
  
“I love curry!” Yoshiko cheered. Then she seemed to remember something. “Oh yeah, I brought you guys a gift,” Yoshiko said, and pulled a frame out of her bag.   
  
Hanamaru looked at it, and saw that there was a picture of her and Dia on the inside, laughing together. She had never seen the picture before, and glanced up at Yoshiko. “Where did you get this picture, zura?”  
  
Yoshiko giggled a bit at that. “Well, do you remember that one day when You let me borrow her camera? I took a bunch of silly photos of everyone, which I really want to show you as well, but I found this among them. I guess it was just a random photo I took, but it came out pretty well, so I guess I got it developed a long time ago or something,” Yoshiko explained.   
  
“This is such a good gift, zura,” Hanamaru said quietly, smiling down at the frame. She then looked up at Yoshiko, feeling a bit cheesy about the tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Yoshiko-chan.”  
  
“It’s nothing. Happy early 5 years,” Yoshiko said warmly. “I wish that Dia were here so I could say it to her in person. I’ll just have to call her when she gets back from America.”  
  
Hanamaru set the frame on the little sill underneath their television. “Why don’t we eat now? The food will get cold,” Hanamaru said, interrupting their emotionally charged moment. She guided Yoshiko to the table, remembering the apron she was wearing and taking it off. She thought she felt Yoshiko’s eyes on her as she did so, but she was probably just imagining it.  
  
They had a very talkative and joyful dinner, full of old memories and laughter. Even though they were both still pretty young, they pretended like they were old ladies sharing ancient memories, which made the whole thing so much funnier.   
  
Hanamaru broke out a bottle of wine partway through, and they each limited themselves to one glass, as Yoshiko still had to drive home and it wouldn’t have been good if she was drunk.   
  
Hanamaru didn’t know if it was the wine or if she was just tired, but she found herself entranced by the beauty that Yoshiko had developed into. Her long eyelashes seemed to sparkle as she blinked. Her lips were full and seemed so kissable, and the way her hair would sometimes fall down into her face always clenched Hanamaru’s heart, because all she wanted to do was just push it back behind her ear for her and kiss her as she did so.   
  
Hanamaru felt a familiar stirring in her lower body, and suddenly she didn’t want to just be sitting at the table, talking casually with Yoshiko. She wanted to push Yoshiko down onto the couch and make love with her, since she couldn’t remember the last time she was touched by someone other than herself, as Dia was always working. She wanted to hold Yoshiko close and fall asleep in her arms, since Dia never cuddled with her anymore because she never had the time to. She wanted to have her hair stroked as she fell asleep to the sound of Yoshiko’s breathing, since Dia rarely touched her except for “good morning” kisses, which were sometimes forgotten.   
  
“Hanamaru? You okay?” Yoshiko asked, interrupting herself from what she was saying and staring at Hanamaru curiously. They’d finished dinner long ago, and now there was only one thing left on Hanamaru’s mind.  
  
Hanamaru got up from the table and sank into Yoshiko’s lap, smiling down at her as she brushed the hair out of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Hanamaru watched as Yoshiko’s eyes widened before she closed her eyes and the image vanished. Hanamaru felt some stiffness from Yoshiko before her kiss was returned, and she moaned into Yoshiko’s lips at the sensation.   
  
When they broke away from the kiss, gasping from the heat of the moment, Hanamaru began to fiddle with the hem of her own shirt before pulling it over her head, revealing the white, lacy bra she was wearing to Yoshiko.   
  
“Wait, wait!” Yoshiko panted. “This is so wrong! You’re about to have been married to Dia for 5 years! And even if it wasn’t your anniversary, you’re still married to Dia, and you shouldn’t cheat on her!” Yoshiko exclaimed, refusing to lay hands on the lusty Hanamaru in her lap.  
  
Hanamaru frowned at that. She knew Yoshiko was right, and she _did_ feel guilty, but she wanted Yoshiko and she wanted her _now_. “But I want you, Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru pouted. The phrase had a powerful effect on Yoshiko, who shivered and muttered a curse word under her breath.   
  
“You know we shouldn’t do this,” Yoshiko said, refusing to look anywhere but the floor.   
  
“Dia won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. It’s only 7 right now,” Hanamaru pleaded. She then tilted her head to the side, looking down at Yoshiko. “I want it, zura. But I will only fuck you if you’re okay with it,” Hanamaru said, amplifying the intensity with her choice of language as she rarely cursed.  
  
“Hanamaru, I really don’t know why you’re doing this,” Yoshiko said, looking guiltily up at her. “Why are you doing this with me when you have Dia? I mean, isn’t she–“  
  
Hanamaru cut her off with a kiss, taking her hand in hers. “I’m alone tonight, Yoshiko-chan. And I was the night before, and the night before that. And all of last week, I was alone because she had a big conference in Tokyo. And the week before that, she had another meeting in Osaka that lasted a couple days longer than it should have.”   
  
Yoshiko simply said “oh”. She sighed, looking up sadly at Hanamaru. “I’ll...stay with you tonight, then,” Yoshiko said quietly, giving her hand a squeeze. Then her tone changed. “Just tonight, though. If Dia finds out about this, I’m dead,” Yoshiko said gravely.   
  
Hanamaru nodded, and kissed Yoshiko once more, grateful for the skinship. She hummed in delight when Yoshiko put her hands on her waist, caressing her stomach. Hanamaru felt Yoshiko’s hands snake up higher and undo the clasp at the back of her bra, her boobs emerging from behind the fabric.   
  
Yoshiko licked her lips a little at the sight. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered, slowly cupping Hanamaru’s breasts, as they were very sensitive. “You grew up so beautifully.”  
  
“You did too-ah!” Hanamaru cried out as she felt Yoshiko’s mouth close around one of her nipples, sucking gently on the pink, sensitive nub. Her other breast wasn’t lonely at all, as Yoshiko’s hand was taking very good care of Hanamaru’s other hardened nipple.   
  
“Mmm...Yoshiko-chan, that feels really good, zura,” Hanamaru moaned out as Yoshiko switched breasts. She stroked Yoshiko’s hair as she sucked, enjoying the sight of the blue-haired girl pleasuring her. She was used to seeing Dia’s silky black hair, but seeing Yoshiko’s blue hair reminded her of easier times, of when she felt young and relaxed.   
  
Yoshiko then raised her head to kiss Hanamaru, parting the brunette’s lips to slip her tongue inside.   
  
“Let’s move to the bedroom,” Hanamaru panted when they separated, a trail of saliva still connecting them. Hanamaru swiped Yoshiko’s lip with her tongue as she nodded and followed Hanamaru into the married couple’s shared room.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do it here? Shouldn’t this be just for you and–“   
  
Yoshiko was silenced by another kiss from Hanamaru. Hanamaru then pushed down to the bed, her clothing being stripped from her body more quickly than she could process. Yoshiko was soon left in just her matching black bra and panties, which caused her entire body to heat up faster than it already had.   
  
Hanamaru slowly traced her fingers over the smooth expanse of Yoshiko’s tummy. _She hasn’t changed a bit,_ Hanamaru thought as she remembered her first night with Yoshiko. She remembered how scared they had been, but she mostly remembered that Yoshiko’s body was incredibly soft.   
  
She placed kisses down her tummy, stopping to nibble a bit of skin here and there, which she remembered would turn Yoshiko on. Every time she bit her a little, Yoshiko yelped and bucked her hips in approval, which caused Hanamaru to grow wetter. She loved the sweet noises Yoshiko made, and wanted to elicit more from her.   
  
Hanamaru eventually arrived at Yoshiko’s panties, which she removed very slowly and teasingly. She kissed the area just above Yoshiko’s clit, which was cleanly shaven, and carefully teased her with her fingers. She took Yoshiko’s clit between her thumb and pointer finger, squeezing ever so slightly. Yoshiko moaned, throwing her hands up over her head.   
  
Smirking, Hanamaru continued her assault on Yoshiko’s clit as her other hand snaked up Yoshiko’s thigh and made its way to the entrance of Yoshiko’s wet pussy. She touched her finger to the entrance of the hole lightly, wanting to tease Yoshiko a little before entering her. Sure enough, Yoshiko moaned loudly and girlishly, bucking her hips into Hanamaru’s fingers.   
  
Hanamaru looked up at Yoshiko’s face, which was squinted in ecstasy. She could remember Yoshiko’s face making similar expressions when they were together as high-schoolers, but none of them compared to the shapes her face took on now. Hanamaru assumed she had picked up some skills from being with Dia, and continued pleasuring Yoshiko.   
  
Hanamaru finally wiggled a finger inside and was astonished at how tight Yoshiko was. She was able to fit her finger in easily, but Yoshiko’s walls hugged her tightly, making it a bit harder for her to move her middle finger in and out of her. She soon felt Yoshiko’s walls adjust to her finger, so she added another, loving the feeling of Yoshiko squeezing tightly around her.   
  
Yoshiko gasped at the feeling of another finger inside her and began bucking her hips in tandem with Hanamaru’s skilled fingers. Hanamaru stopped pinching Yoshiko’s clit and started to kiss it instead, making sure to occasionally lick it as well.   
  
Hanamaru eventually took Yoshiko’s clit into her mouth, listening to Yoshiko’s cries of delight at the sensation. Hanamaru continued sucking hard on her clit, never stopping until Yoshiko finally came, and even then she continued to suck gently as Yoshiko rode out her climax.  
  
“That was...so good,” Yoshiko said, her chest heaving up and down as she caught her breath. “You’ve gotten so much better since the last time we did this. I mean, you were good then, but just now...that was... _wow_ ,” Yoshiko panted, smiling at Hanamaru.   
  
Hanamaru giggled at that, and moved in for a kiss. She was grateful that Yoshiko didn’t flinch away at her own taste like Dia usually did, as she liked to kiss a lot during sex. Hanamaru relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Yoshiko. She felt warm and happy, although she did feel a bit guilty.   
  
Why did she have to think of Dia while she was fucking Yoshiko? She knew it would be fine if Dia never found out. Besides, she had done this with Yoshiko lots before she had ever kissed Dia, so it was still okay...right?   
  
“Now I’m going to do you,” Yoshiko said determinedly, looking at Hanamaru with a new fire in her eyes. Although the statement was quite simple (and cheesy, admittedly), it still sent shivers up and down Hanamaru’s body at the implications.   
  
She laid her back down on the bed submissively, and Yoshiko crawled on top of her. She loved the feeling of Yoshiko’s weight on her, or really, the weight of any woman at this point. Hanamaru raised her head for another passionate kiss, as she knew she probably wouldn’t be receiving too many of these from Dia in the future. _She’ll probably be busy even on our anniversary day,_ Hanamaru thought grimly.   
  
Hanamaru pushed away all thoughts of any other woman except for Yoshiko as Yoshiko’s fingers found the clothed spot where Hanamaru’s clit was. Yoshiko rubbed her through her jeans first before taking them off, the panties underneath them following suit.   
  
Soon, Hanamaru was completely naked, something she hadn’t been in front of another woman for–well, she couldn’t remember how long. All she knew was that as soon as Yoshiko’s hand touched her bare pussy, she wanted so many things from this woman, who she had made love to when she was just a girl.   
  
Yoshiko’s hands worked Hanamaru like a charm, as expected. Hanamaru found that Yoshiko was just the thing she needed as Yoshiko wiggled a finger inside her, pumping it in and out at a slow pace. Hanamaru threw back her head and moaned, giving all of herself to Yoshiko as she had once done with Dia.   
  
Yoshiko added another finger, continuing her in-and-out motions as she snaked her other hand up to rub gentle circles on Hanamaru’s clit. She barely touched it, which caused Hanamaru to go crazy, as both of them knew that Hanamaru needed her clit to be stimulated in order for her to orgasm.   
  
“Stop teasing me, zura,” Hanamaru gasped, and let out a breathy moan when Yoshiko complied with her demand.   
  
Hanamaru was already so turned on from making Yoshiko come that she came rather quickly. She came long and hard, grateful for the release. She was a bit disappointed, but one glance at the clock told her that she had plenty of time to climax again.   
  
They continued on through the night, coming separately, coming together, and sometimes taking little breaks just to talk and cuddle. Eventually, Hanamaru began to tire out, signaling this with a big yawn.   
  
Yoshiko seemed to realize this, and crawled up beside Hanamaru to kiss her on the cheek. Hanamaru got underneath the blankets, Yoshiko following suit, and they shared another passionate kiss that left Hanamaru feeling loved and cared for. Just the feeling of Yoshiko’s warmth beside her was enough to make her smile.   
  
Hanamaru cuddled closer to Yoshiko and smiled more as she felt the blue-haired girl’s arms enveloping her. She then looked up at Yoshiko, who was smiling down at her.   
  
“Why did we ever break up?” Hanamaru asked, laughing with no humor. “That was such a stupid decision we made.”   
  
Yoshiko’s face hardened, and Hanamaru turned her head down to avoid having to see that expression. “I guess I still love you,” Hanamaru said quietly, snuggling closer to Yoshiko.  
  
She heard no response from the other girl, and figured it was because she didn’t want to say anything that would make Dia mad if she were there. _Dia-chan’s not here though, so what’s holding her back?_   
  
But when Hanamaru looked up at Yoshiko, the blue-haired girl was already asleep.

* * *

  
  
The next morning, Hanamaru awoke to the sound of a key jiggling around in the lock of their home’s door. In her sleepy daze, she played it off as just being the wind and cuddled closer to Yoshiko, who seemed not to have noticed the sound and was still fast asleep.   
  
She knew she was wrong the instant she heard the door swing open, and a pit of terror and guilt formed in her stomach when Dia said, “I’m home!”   
  
Hanamaru tried waking Yoshiko up. Maybe she could go hide somewhere while Hanamaru distracted Dia, or maybe she could–   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway toward their bedroom. She froze, not knowing what to do as Dia entered the bedroom and gasped, dropping her suitcase.   
  
Yoshiko was wide awake by then, frozen at the sight of Dia in the doorway. Yoshiko scrambled to apologize.   
  
“I’m sorry, Dia-san, look, I can explain-“  
  
Dia simply sighed hard, and Hanamaru knew what was coming. Soon, Dia would be bursting out in anger, tearing up their bedroom and yelling until Yoshiko was gone. She would probably try to hit Yoshiko, too, which scared Hanamaru. The air was tense as she waited for this reaction to happen.   
  
However, when Dia lifted her head, all Hanamaru saw were tears in her eyes and a saddened expression on her face. For the first time, Hanamaru noticed how tired Dia looked. Maybe it was just the long plane ride, but Hanamaru noticed that the bags under her eyes and the wrinkles on her face were more pronounced in that moment. Hanamaru opened her mouth to say something in the silence, but closed it once more, because what was she going to say?   
  
“I’m sorry, Hanamaru,” Dia said solemnly, looking at her for forgiveness.   
  
_No, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Why is she apologizing? Why is she crying?_   
  
Hanamaru scrambled to reply. “No, Dia, I’m the one who should be–"  
  
“It’s fine,” Dia said. She stood there in the doorway for a moment, looking sadly from Hanamaru to Yoshiko, and then walked out of the room, leaving her suitcase abandoned in the hall.   
  
Hanamaru heard the click of the front door shutting, and she heard Dia’s car starting up in the driveway. Then, she heard nothing.   
  
Yoshiko shifted beside her, moving to gather her clothes. “I should go,” Yoshiko said simply as she picked up her panties and put them on.   
  
“No, Yoshiko-chan, please don’t leave me,” Hanamaru said desperately, not wanting to be alone again. “We can at least have breakfast together, right?”   
  
Yoshiko paused for a moment, turning around to face her. She then said, “Aren’t you feeling guilty about all this?”   
  
“Well, yes, but I don’t want–"  
  
“Then it’s best that I go right now,” Yoshiko said, pulling on her skirt and zipping it up.   
  
“Please, Yoshiko-chan, I don’t want to be alone!” Hanamaru pleaded. Now she was really begging. She hated how mature Yoshiko had become; she knew Yoshiko had been right the whole time about everything, and she really just wanted her to drop it and let them have breakfast just like old times.   
  
“Then we shouldn’t have done that,” Yoshiko said flatly. Then she turned to Hanamaru once more, her eyes full of emotion. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead took her hand in hers. She laid a simple kiss on it, and held it as she looked Hanamaru in the eye and said, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Hanamaru, stunned, didn’t say anything.   
  
Yoshiko released her hand and left the room. Hanamaru heard the sound of Yoshiko’s keys and purse leaving the counter, and she heard the sound of the front door shutting softly behind her.   
  
Hanamaru felt hollow inside, sitting there naked in the still-warm bed Yoshiko had just occupied. They had probably just ruined Aqours forever with what they’d done, and their friendship would never be the same. She felt guilt, sorrow, and love, but the emotion she felt the most was regret. They all combined into a deep well that Hanamaru knew she would never get out of.   
  
Hanamaru simply curled up into a ball and cried, because she didn’t know what else to do.   
  
  



End file.
